


Personal Hero

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is saved by the hottest alpha in the school, who turns out to be a really great guy.</p><p>•Omegaverse highschool AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Hero

This couldn’t be happening. There was no way in hell. Arthur felt like he was going insane. Alfred Jones, the most popular alpha in the school, was carrying him out of the classroom! Blushing fiercely he allowed himself to be hoisted into the football player’s arms. “Are you okay, Arthur?”  Arthur nodded, peering sheepishly into Alfred’s concerned blue eyes. The bigger man let out a breath of relief. “I’m sorry about all that back there. Alphas can be assholes sometimes. I don’t even know why I hang out with them.”  
“It’s okay, Alfred, it’s not your fault.” With a sad smile, Alfred opened the door and shut it behind them. They were on the roof of the school, away from any other students or teachers. Gently, he let Arthur down. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve got there sooner… I should’ve known…” Alfred sank to the floor, cradling his head in his hands as Arthur sat down beside him, wrapped in Alfred’s letterman jacket.  “Alfred, don’t say that. You saved me back there.”  
Arthur shuddered as he remembered it, the group of savage alphas tearing at his clothes, Alfred bursting through the door and ripping them all new ones.  “Arthur…” “And besides–” “Arthur, I… I need to tell you something.” The omega paused. “I… I like you…a lot. And I have since middle school. And when I saw you crying, I lost it. I know it’s probably a long shot, but I promise if you’re with me, I’ll protect you. And make you smile and–”  
“A-Arthur?!” The omega hugged Alfred for dear life, sniffling into his sturdy chest. “I-I like you too. T-Thank you…” Alfred squeezed Arthur harder.  “Arthur… Look at me.” The omega looked up, green eyes spilling tears onto the concrete below. And Alfred leaned down, and kissed his gently. “You’re safe, Artie. You’re safe.”  
Arthur knew he would always be safe in the arms of his personal hero.


End file.
